Chaotic Little Rabbit
by The Mad Hatter Effect
Summary: She wanted to play with this interesting man – but… :: Slight Yami MarikxOc, though nothing concrete
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress Notes:** It's been a long while since I've been on here. I had resigned to quit - as every time I had created a story with an OC in it I was flamed quite quickly. Let me remind you. OC does not necessarily mean Mary-Sue. But now I'm back and going to give it another go.

Chaotic Little Rabbit

Rekka hummed under her breath, swaying back and forth to the beat in her head while the elevator took its residents down inside the blimp. Though she held a calm expression on her face her eyes told a different a story altogether.

She shifted her golden glare over to the spiky blond haired man in the elevator with her. He was leaned up against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and staring straight ahead – clearly ignoring her.

The darker Marik that had come around as intriguing and demanded attention, and while she wasn't a finalist in Battle City she still managed to board the blimp to see the finals – and how she was glad she had. She wanted to play with this interesting man – but…

… She despised being ignored.

'_The road I walk is paved in gold,  
__To glorify my platinum soul.  
I am the closest thing to God,  
So worship me and never stop.'_

She began singing under her breath as the elevator came to a stop and the doors open. She skipped her way out, the skirt of her dress swaying with her movement, as she did she glanced back to catch the dark Marik's purple gaze causing her to smirk as she went.

'_The wretched blood runs through my veins  
I gave up everything for fame  
I am the lie that you adore  
Now feed the rich, and fuck the poor.'_

Yami Marik smirked as well as the dark-haired woman rounded the corner of the hallway and left his sight – the vague image of Inaba White Rabbit floating around her head as she went.

She would be a fun one to toy with.

"I have plans in store for you, mydear." He snickered under his breath.

Around the corner Rekka grinned up serenely at the ghost-like image of Inaba, the Duel Monster's eyes blinking back at her slowly.

"This will be _fun_."


	2. Chapter 2

Chaotic Little Rabbit

Rekka pouted, Inaba floating next to her as usual, silently at the moment. Her golden gaze scanned the hallway before her – not spotting her prey. But she did spot Mai Valentine making her way determinedly down the hallway to the elevator for her duel with Marik Ishtar.

Rekka's lips formed a wicked grin as she skipped up to the purple-clad woman, skipping alongside her and ignoring the obvious height difference.

"So, do you think you're going to win?" she asked 'innocently.' Mai glanced down at the smaller woman, unnerved by the smile. It seemed gentle and serene enough but still…

"Of course, I'm going to win! That psychotic boy isn't going to be having that satisfaction." Mai scoffed, switching her gaze back to the elevator doors as they slid open allowing the two women inside.

"I hope you'll be strong enough when you end up in the Shadow Realm!" came the cheerful reply that sent a chill down Mai's spine.

**..::Time Skip::..**

The duel had been an intense one – with Mai being royally mind fucked with by her ruthless opponent. Once the Shadow Realm had been added into the mix, Yami Marik's cards (many resembling old school torture devices) had taken on an entirely new form of fright for the blond woman – though she had done her best to hide it.

She still ended up in the Shadow Realm, just as Rekka had predicted and once the elevator had come back up she had sashayed inside to go and find the psychopath she wanted to toy with.

_"Hyuuu~"_ came the ghostly sound of Inaba White Rabbit beside her, seated upon its rocket contently – still as see through as he had always been.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything drastic, my adorable white rabbit!" she promised as she excited the lift and began her search once more for the blond man.

It honestly didn't take long, but to the impatient woman it felt as if it were hours before she found the caped psychopath. Immediately she bounded toward him, a grin on her face as if the man were a friend she hadn't seen in years.

Yami Marik ignored the light footsteps before something nearly pushed him forward on his right side, latching onto his arm. With a growl he glared down at the now-infuriating woman latched onto his arm grinning up at him as if she saw nothing wrong with her actions.

"I've been looking around for you~!" she chuckled, peeking her eyes open to catch his frustrated glare – though he had never once stopped walking, merely dragging Rekka along with him.

"Oh?" he drawled – raising a brow down at her. "And why would that be, Rekka-dear?"

The smirk on her face caused a bit of confusion on his part – usually he was the one smirking at others. It was something he was unaccustomed to.

"Because you're gonna be fun to play with, Marik!" she answered simply before leaning up and licking his cheek and then rushing off giggling with the ghostly image of Inaba following after her once more.

Yami Marik's eyes narrowed at the woman's back. Oh he was going to get her back for that, he decided – his fist clenched around the Millennium Rod.

As it had often been said before; The game was on…


	3. Chapter 3

Chaotic Little Rabbit

Yami Marik's smirk widened at his plans as he wandered down the hallway to Odion's room, Millennium Rod clutched tightly in hand. once he killed off that fool he'd have nothing to worry about.

Hushed singing caught his attention as he passed another of the multitude of hallways that seemed to be stuffed within the blimp. Turning his head he caught sight of that infuriating woman...

_"I think my friend said 'stick it in the back of her head'  
__I think my friend said 'two of them are sisters'  
__'I'm a murder tramp, birthday boy' I think I said  
__'I'm gonna bash them in, bash them in' I think he said"_

"Hmmm?" she murmured, pausing all thoughts of music as she glanced up at Inaba's ghostly form. He still sat upon his little rocket, used to attack his opponents in duels, though he was gesturing wildly behind her while making his (in her opinion) adorable _"Hyuu~"_ sounds as if trying to warn her of something...

"What's wrong, little Inaba?"

"Have imaginary friends, do we, Rekka-dear?" came the taunting voice behind her as a pair of arms wrapped around her middle, effectively pinning her arms to her sides.

"Ah?" Rekka glanced up to where Inaba had been only to puff out her cheeks in a type of pout as she saw his form fading away. _'Coward!' _she thought vehemently at her Duel Spirit.

"Of course not! I'm not a child!" she answered simply, sounding bored though Yami Marik still smirked. She was still tensed up in his embrace.

Yami Marik chuckled once again and Rekka had to fight not to tense up further - she didn't like to be touched. If she was touching someone it was because she was playin with them, not this way. She was out of her element.

"Oh? Than just who were you talking to...?" he left the statement lie, for it really wasn't a question - he just wanted to see her squirm.

It was funny.

"Myself; don't you know most people do things such as that?"

He snickered again at her answer, moving his mouth closer o her ear and dilberately speaking next to it; "Most people would view that as the first step to madness, Rekka-dear."

Rekka's face began to heat up and she mentally cursed herself for allowing this situation to happen. "W-we're all quite mad here!" she stumbled out in a rush and wincing slightly. It was quite the blow to her pride...

The spiky-haired blond's smirked widened again as he nipped her ear; "Really? I suppose that could be true." And than he released the dark-haired woman and spun around to continue with his original task - the dark smile still upon his face as he heard her fuming and stomping her feet behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaotic Little Rabbit

Yami Malik's eye twitched - he could feel it as he attempted to watch his older sister's duel with Seto Kaiba. It was fun even to watch other people toy with someone, but…

"What's with the cape anyways, Mr. Psycho? It's so cliché." Rekka babbled, tugging at the end of the purple cloak he wore draped around his shoulders.

She really was an annoyance - but he couldn't just banish her to the Shadow Realm here and now. That wouldn't be fun.

And really - if they both had just one thing in common, it was the fact that things had to be 'fun' for them.

"…"

_"Hyuuu~"_

"I think he's ignoring us, Mr. Inaba!" she snickered in a whisper to the Duel Spirit. Oh, how he wanted to just throw her off the blimp… His fists clenched in irritation as his mind began to form a new plan of pay back for later.

"If you ignore me, Mr. Psycho, I'll just have to get physical~" Rekka grinned, causing Yami Marik's brow to furrow in thought at that before arms wrapped around his waist and the brunette woman began rubbing her cheek against his back. Her entire body was hidden under his cloak as well, and his eye began to twitch again.

Rekka grinned.

"You know I thought dat Marik guy was crazy - but I think she just took da cake…" Joey whispers behind his hand, pointing at Rekka and Yami Marik from their side of the Duel Arena. Tea nodded back hurriedly while Yugi kept his gaze firmly on the duel - not really wanting to know what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chaotic Little Rabbit

Rekka kicked her legs back and forth as she sat upon the table in the large emptied room. The lights were off leaving the girl in total darkness in the blimp.

Most people wouldn't know it from her usual antics - but she enjoyed a little quiet time to herself every now and again as well.

"Inaba-dear, I'm bored…" she mumbled to the ghostly figured that floated about the room at his own leisure.

_"Hyuuu~"_

"I wanna duel someone~" she pouted.

**Elsewhere...**

Yami Marik smirks as the darker Bakura is sent away to the Shadow Realm's abyss, leaving the Millennium Ring to drop to the ground with a clatter. It didn't take him too long to traverse the arena and pick it up into his hand, reveling in his win.

He did love it when a plan came together.

And now he didn't have to deal with his lighter half anymore.

"What have you done to Bakura, Marik?" Yami Yugi demands, a glare upon his face as Yami Marik smirks down at him.

"Where does anyone go when one loses a Shadow Game, Pharaoh?" Yami Marik snickers, enjoying the glares on his and his friend's (Tea's) faces. "But don't worry, you'll have your turn soon enough!"

As he brushed past the Pharaoh and his friend he could only relish in the fact that once he got rid of Odion tonight he could focus on toying with Rekka before his final duel with Yami Yugi and he became Pharaoh himself.

**Inside the Blimp...**

A sneeze echoed around the room.

_"Hyuuu~"_

"Thank you, my adorable white rabbit."


	6. Chapter 6

Chaotic Little Rabbit

Gold eyes widened as the life point counter hit zero - her gaze lowering to the ground in disbelief._ 'I lost…? I lost… I lost!'_ becoming the only thought to pass through her mind, growing more frantic as it came and went.

Yami Marik's smirk widened at the look of utter despair upon Rekka's face as the shadows around them grew eager to assault their newest victim and throw her into their ultimate hold. Her hand loosened around her cards in her hand allowing them to be picked up by the wind and blown away.

Footsteps broke her out of her trance, and a fierceness fired up into her chest once more as she gritted her teeth and glared at the Egyptian for a split second.

"Feeling rebellious, Rekka dear?" he chuckled, grasping the Millennium Rod in his hand as he closed in on her.

"Ah~ maybe." The glare remained in her eyes though her lips stretched into a small smirk in the light the Millennium item produced - it's magic working to send her soul into the shadows.

"Go be a bother elsewhere," Yami Marik scoffed, seeing the smirk grow as her body began to dissolve away. The smirk stretched out, not losing any of its demented emotion tied behind it.

"I'll be waiting for you~"

"Hmph. Don't hold your breath, woman."

"Do you really think I'm that dumb?" Joey scoffs, playing his retaliation in his own Shadow Duel against Yami Marik just hours later.

"Yes!" came the hasty reply - no though process obviously behind it from the dark duelist. Yami Marik's irritation only grew as the blond Brooklyn boy made his move, Joey Wheeler was just no fun in the end.

It had been a shame to get rid of the golden-eyed girl so early, but he would have had no time at this point to have dealt with her if she had wanted to become a threat to his plans.

He had the pharaoh to deal with almost right after this duel, after all.

**Shadow Realm...**

_"Hyuu~"_

"Oh, don't worry, little dear; we'll be seeing him again." Rekka grinned up at Inaba - his form full and finally materialized in this dark abyss as he defended his 'master' from another of the threats that lurked about. She moved her gaze about in the dense fog, spotting Mai Valentine floating almost lifelessly in her pyramid prison - it's glow the only light around.

"And than we'll have all sorts of fun…"

_"Hyuu~?"_

"We'll duel all the time, and I'll be able to play with him, and… and yeah… yeah…" she yawned sleepily, swiping at her eyes in an attempt to stay awake. Reminiscent to that of a child.


	7. Chapter 7

Chaotic Little Rabbit

Yami Marik scoffed at the shadows that now consumed him as well. It wasn't supposed to be like this at all! He was supposed to have triumphed and become Pharaoh! His fist clenched as he remembered how his light half managed to take control of his body (just barely) and forfeited the duel - casting him to this abyss.

He vaguely wondered what had happened to the golden-eyed woman he had banished here hours before. Had she survived or not?

Shrugging he allowed his mind to drift.

A giggling drew his attention behind him only to find Rekka standing there smiling at him calmly, eyes closed blocking her view of the Egyptian, though she knew he was there. In her arms she hugged Inaba White Rabbit as it studied him with its red-purple eyes unblinkingly.

If he were any other man, he would have been unnerved by its stare.

"Tch, so you survived." he grunted, eyeing her up and down and noticing - right away, something different about her… something that shouldn't be there.

"Of course, I told you I'd wait for you." she sleepily replied taking a slow step forward as Yami Marik stood himself up from his crouching position. The shadows drifted around them lazily, but menacingly all the same.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of the difference, his eye even began twitching at how absurd it looked.

"Are those rabbit ears…?" he blinked slowly - almost as if checking as if his vision wasn't betraying him in some way.

_"Hyuu~"_

Rekka merely giggled and hop-stepped forward, disappearing into the shadows as she made her way close and causing Yami Marik to look every which way for the woman. Rekka watched up from above as the blond's irritation built up quickly. Today was just not his day. Her long furry brown ear twitched to the sound of his growling and she giggling giving away her position.

He glared up at her, to find her situated upon Inaba's rocket - the duel monster in question floating beside her. "I was born with these ears you know," she grinned sleepily, one ear drooping slightly as if to complete the expression. "I'm not really entirely human so I enjoy leaving this realm to play with you all…. And yeah…"

"Play?" Yami Marik scoffed turning away to walk into the depths of the Shadow Realm as if to get away from the bunny-eared girl.

_"Hyuu~! Hyuu~"_

Rekka disappeared into the shadows again only to pop up directly behind the spiky-haired man, wrapping her arms under his own and around his chest - leaning her cheek against him.

"Hey, let go, you annoyance." he snarled, glaring back at her over his shoulder.

"Hmmm-mmm." she denied, closing her eyes and yawning. "You're here with me; I don't have to leave to go play anymore… We'll play all the time now… and yeah…."

"Fool!"

Fin

**Authoress Notes: **Yes, Rekka isn't really human - she's something from the Shadow Realm. I left subtle hints in the other chapters (i.e. her predicting Mai going to the Shadow Realm, her crazed personality, and Inaba following her everywhere). So, hopefully it didn't come as too much a surprise.


End file.
